Indian National Army Air Force
The Indian National Army Air Force (INAAF) is the air-arm of the armed forces of India and has the prime responsibility of conducting aerial warfare and securing the Indian airspace. It was established on October 8, 1932 as the Indian Air Force. With its headquarters in New Delhi, the Indian National Army Air Force has a strength of approximately 340,000 personnel and over 2,700 combat aircraft. The official motto of the INAAF is Nabha Sparsham Deeptam, which translates to "Touch the Sky with Glory." INAAF air staff The Officers of the INAAF are commissioned in one of the following branches: *Flying *Engineering *Administration *Logistics *Accounts *Education *Meteorological *Medical & Dental Branch Rank structure The highest rank attainable in the INAAF is Marshal of the Indian National Army Air Force, conferred by the President of India only after exceptional service (equivalent to Field Marshal in the Indian National Army Ground Force). The head of the INAAF is the Chief of the Air Staff. The current Chief of the Air Staff is Marshal of the Indian National Army Air Force A.J. Deshmukh. Officer The various ranks of personnel within the INAAF are listed below in descending order: *Marshal of the Indian National Army Air Force *Air Chief Marshal *Air Marshal *Air Vice Marshal *Air Commodore *Group Captain *Wing Commander *Squadron Leader *Flight Lieutenant *Flying Officer Airmen During its formation, the rank structure of airmen was based on the English model. Over the years the rank structure has seen significant changes. *Master Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer *Junior Warrant Officer *Sergeant *Corporal *Leading Aircraftman *Aircraftsman Civilian Almost all the commands have some percentage of civilian strength which are Central Govt. Employees. These are regular ranks which are prevalent in ministries. They play fine roles as they are usually not posted outside their stations and therefor helpful in administration and usual office and technical work. More than 250 different designations exists. Most common designations of civil administration of Civilians are below:- *CGO (Civilian Gazetted Officer) *Section Officer *Assistant *UDC *LDC Structure of the INAAF The head of the INAAF, Chief of the Air Staff, is assisted by six officers: the Vice Chief of the Air Staff, the Deputy Chief of the Air Staff, the Air Officer in Charge of Administration, the Air Officer in Charge of Personnel, the Air Officer in Charge of Maintenance, and the Inspector General of Flight Safety. Commands The Indian Air Force currently operates seven Commands. Each Command is headed by a Air Officer Commanding-in-Chief in the rank of Air Marshal. Wings Wing is a static formation below the level of the Commands and is an intermediate between Command and Squadron. A Wing generally consists of various IAF Squadrons and Helicopter Units and along with the Forward Base Support Units (FBSU), it is responsible for maintaining the installation. FBSUs do not have or host any Squadrons or Helicopter units but act as transit airbases for routine operations. In times of war, they can become full fledged air bases playing host to various Squadrons. Squadrons Squadrons are the field units and formations attached to static locations. In other words, a Flying Squadron is a sub-unit of an air force station which carries out the primary task of the IAF. All fighter squadrons are headed by the Commanding Officer with the rank of Wing Commander. Some Transport squadrons and Helicopter Units are headed by the Commanding Officer with the rank of Group Captain. INAAF bases The INAAF operates over 120 air bases, with more being built or planned. They are grouped under one of the five Regional Air Commands. Western Air Command The largest Air Command. It operates 32 air bases from Punjab to Uttar Pradesh. Eastern Air Command It operates 30 air bases in Eastern and North-eastern India. Central Air Command Operates 14 air bases in Madhya Pradesh and surrounding states of central India. Southern Air Command A strategically important Air Command, in line with India's latest doctrine of protecting the vital shipping routes. It operates 18 air bases in South India and 2 in the Andaman and Nicobar Islands. South Western Air Command The front line of defense against Pakistan, this important Command operates 24 forward air bases in Rajasthan and Gujarat. Aircraft inventory Fighters *32 squadrons of Sukhoi Su-30MKI air superiority/multirole/strike fighters *5 squadrons of HAL Tejas multirole air superiority fighters *3 squadrons of Sukhoi Su-35BM air superiority fighters *9 squadrons of MiG-29B-12 "Fulcrum-A" multirole air superiority fighters *8 squadrons of HAL Ajeet light fighters *9 squadrons of Sukhoi Su-24MK "Fencer-D" ground attack fighters *16 squadrons of Mikoyan MiG-31E "Foxhound" interceptors Helicopters *5 squadrons of HAL Dhruv multirole utility helicopters *13 squadrons of Kamov Ka-126 Hoodlum-B light utility helicopters *16 squadrons of Mil Mi-17-1V transport/utility helicopters *5 squadrons of Mil Mi-26A heavy transport helicopters *3 squadrons of HAL Light Combat Helicopters Transport aircraft *13 squadrons of CASA C-212 Aviocar medium transports *9 squadrons of CASA CN-235 tactical transports *1 squadron of EADS CASA C-295 airliners *5 squadrons of Ilyushin Il-76 Candid strategic airlifters **3 squadrons of Il-76 transports **1 squadron of Il-78MKI tankers **1 squadron of Il-76 Phalcon AWACS aircraft *1 squadron of Embraer ECJ-135 Legacy VIP transports *1 squadron of Ilyushin Il-114-100 airliners Trainers *15 squadrons of CASA C-101 trainers *2 squadrons of HAL HJT-36 Sitara trainers *12 squadrons of HAL HJT-16 Kiran trainers *10 squadrons of HAL HPT-32 Deepak trainers Category:Air forces Air Force, Indian National Army